Jazz Fenton/Gallery
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 bored at breakfast.png S01e01 Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy.png S01e01 Jazz under net.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Jazz is onto Danny's secret.png One of a Kind S01e03 Genius Magazine.png S01e03 Jazz talks about Maddie.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 kitchen study session.png S01e04 Jazz focusing on math.png S01e04 Dash has a crush on his tutor.png S01e04 Jazz is not flattered.png S01e04 Dash angry at Danny.png S01e04 Dash invites Jazz to party.png S01e04 not amused by Dash's tactics.png S01e04 Jazz has a plan.png S01e04 oh it's stupid.png Bitter Reunions S01e07 Jazz parenting.png S01e07 Fentons arrive.png Prisoners of Love S01e08 Not getting a divorce.png S01e08 have some pie.png My Brother's Keeper S01e09 title card.png S01e09 bug Bertrand on Jazz.png S01e09 Jazz subtly confronts Danny.png S01e09 explaining the plan.gif S01e09 Danny will get the blame.gif S01e09 Jazz never did that.gif S01e09 Danny carrying Jazz.png S01e09 Jazz suited up.png S01e09 Jazz smiling.png Fanning the Flames S01e11 Jazz dressed as Ember.png S01e11 empty Fenton Stockades.png 13 S01e14 Jack demonstrating genetic lock.png S01e14 Jazz covering for Danny.png S01e14 Jazz ponders the clowns.png S01e14 Jazz confused.png S01e14 Jazz stares at roller coaster.png S01e14 Johnny saved Jazz.png S01e14 Johnny introduces himself.png S01e14 Jazz is smitten.png S01e14 Jazz stops the stare-down.png S01e14 Jazz inspects self in mirror.png S01e14 thus the takeover begins.png S01e14 Jazz puts on helmet.png S01e14 the takeover continues.png S01e14 Jazz and Johnny about to kiss.png S01e14 Danny angry at unwanted visitor.png S01e14 Jazz using genetic lock.png S01e14 Johnny meets Jazz after school.png S01e14 special moment ruined.png S01e14 Jazz looking at Kitty's ring.png S01e14 stop spying on us.png S01e14 Danny pulls jacket off Jazz.png S01e14 saved by the sister.png S01e14 Jazz tussles Danny's hair.png Public Enemies S01e15 same hiding spot.png Maternal Instinct S01e17 Jazz on the phone.png The Million Dollar Ghost S01e19 outside the weapons vault.png S01e19 inside the weapons vault.png Season 2 Reign Storm S02M01 Ecto Exodus Alarm 1.png S02M01 Ecto Exodus Alarm 2.png Identity Crisis Danny 'sup.jpg The Fenton Menace S02e07 Danny shaking after being spun.gif S02e07 Jazz hugging Bearbert Einstein.png The Ultimate Enemy S02M02 Jazz throwing boomerang.png|Jazz's hair without her hairband S02M02 Jazz boomerang.gif Dan paralzing touch.jpg Jazz_4.JPG Jazz_5.JPG S02M02 Jazz knocked out cold.png S02M02 APA Nasty Burger explosion.png S02M02 Jazz in Fenton Peeler 1.png S02M02 Dan spectral body manipulation.png S02M02 Smug Dan.png S02M02 Dark Danny duplication.png Dan Phantom duplication 2.jpg Dan's duplicate.jpg S02M02 Jazz proud of Danny not cheating.png S02M02 Danny and Jazz hug.png S02M02 Danny and Jazz hug.gif The Fright Before Christmas S02e10 young Jazz watching parents argue.png S02e10 young Danny and Jazz watching microwave.gif S02e10 Young Jazz.png S02e10 Jazz mourning Bearbert.png S02e10 Fentons.png Secret Weapons S02e11 Jazz tackles Danny.png S02e11 Danny explains team's method.png S02e11 Jazz takes notes.png S02e11 Jazz insists she will help.png S02e11 Jazz blindly aims thermos.png S02e11 Jazz thinks she should work on banter.png S02e11 title card.png S02e11 Jazz did her own ghost research.png S02e11 Jazz proud of banter suggestions.png S02e11 Jazz wields Jack o' Nine Tails.png S02e11 don't forget witty banter.png S02e11 Klemper throws ice at team.png S02e11 Jazz with anti-creep stick.png S02e11 we know something they don't know.png S02e11 scared by ecto-converter.png S02e11 Jazz talks on GAV speaker.png S02e11 Jazz presses weapon button.png S02e11 it's Paulina Fenton.png S02e11 Jazz points out Vlad's file.png Jazz 2.JPG S02e11 Danny shuts Jazz's computer.png S02e11 Jazz runs out crying.png S02e11 Jazz fake cries to Vlad.png S02e11 Vlad escorts Jazz inside.png S02e11 Vlad is a smooth operator.png S02e11 Jazz evil smirk.png S02e11 Jazz spying.png S02e11 innocent Jazz with yearbook.png S02e11 Jazz hugs Vlad.png S02e11 keep hugging banter.png S02e11 Jazz cheers her success.png S02e11 Jazz runs into Vlad.png S02e11 Jazz makes up excuse.png S02e11 what are you doing here.png S02e11 Danny and Jazz running.png S02e11 ghost and human shield.png S02e11 Danny and Jazz standing.gif S02e11 Jazz angry stare.png S02e11 Danny stopping Jazz's punch.gif S02e11 Danny turns Jazz intangible.png S02e11 Vlad clapping.gif S02e11 Danny faking defeat.png S02e11 Jazz fake cries over Danny.png S02e11 guess again fruitloop.png S02e11 Jazz mocks Danny.png S02e11 Danny flying away with Jazz.png S02e11 Jazz driving the speeder.png S02e11 Danny and Jazz in speeder.png S02e11 Danny's proud of Jazz.png S02e11 Danny hugs Jazz.png Micro Management S02e13 Jazz takes off the helmet.png S02e13 Jazz shaking off the sweat.png Masters of All Time S02e16 Jack and Maddie moonwalk.gif Season 3 Girls' Night Out S03e03 Jazz caught up with them.png S03e03 Jazz has belt now too.png S03e03 wrong!.png Ember power augmentation 3.jpg S03e03 girls huddle in.png S03e03 sing it Jazz.png S03e03 Jazz picks off banana peel.png S03e03 time for a new plan.png S03e03 fighting stance ready.png Forever Phantom S03e05 Jazz tries to be encouraging.png Frightmare S03e09 Danny worried for his sister.png S03e09 Danny zapped by Jazz's helmet.png S03e09 Danny about to overshadow Jazz.png S03e09 Jazz is awake.png S03e09 Jazz disoriented.png S03e09 AP Mattress Factory.png S03e09 team walking in.png S03e09 team enters the factory.png S03e09 Danny looks back at team.png S03e09 Danny and Sam gaze longingly.png S03e09 Danny holds Sam's hand.png S03e09 Jazz shoots at sleepwalkers.png Phantom Planet S03M04 Sam can't look.png Shorts The Fairly Odd Phantom Short1 Danny walks into portal.png Short1 Danny curious about portal.png Short1 Team Phantom looks on.png Short1 Team Phantom in red alarm light.png Short1 Team Phantom alarmed.png Short1 waiting to see.png Short1 scared by portal ghosts.png Short1 Jazz captures third ghost.png Short1 third ghost being sucked in.png Short1 Jazz about to close thermos.png Short1 Jazz successful.png Short1 who's been messing with portal.png Short1 all look towards panel.png Short1 Team Phantom in lab corner.png Short1 two shows unite to fight.png Short1 all gather around Bunsen.png Short1 end card.png Concept/Production artwork Identity Crisis Story Board 10.jpg S02M02 PA Dan behind Jazz.png S02M02 PA Jazz in Fenton Peeler.png Other Render- Jazz 1.png Render- Jazz 2.jpg Render- Jazz stare.png Character large 332x363 jazz.jpg Danny DVDs.jpg Danny Phantom Characters.jpg FENTON FAMILY.jpg Jazz 10 years later.png|Jazz Fenton 10 years later Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:J